The Venomous Serpent
by Angelina16
Summary: Draco and Hermione are together...secretly. But what happens when Pansy finds out?*Chapter 2 Up*
1. The Prey

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings of this story. They are the property of J. K. Rowling. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco Malfoy paced the stone floor of the Slytherin boy's dormitory. The moonlight from his open window cast a dim light over his pale face and hair. 'I can't feel this way about her. My father would never approve, especially if the outcome could ruin our family.' Draco thought. He continued to pace, occasionally spitting out words of anger and resentment towards his family and of course towards Hogwarts' own personal hero, Harry Potter.  
Pansy Parkinson, who was usually doing no good, had been spending her evening spying on the other houses trying to find some sort incriminating information. She was headed towards the girl's dormitory when he heard Draco cry out, "And of course she would have to be a mud blood. Curse those beautiful brown eyes and mop of hair." This was enough to remind Pansy of the dreadful Yule Ball. Just then, Draco stormed from the dormitory and out through the portrait hole. Pansy backed into a corner so she wouldn't be seen. 'Draco saw nothing but Hermione Granger the entire night. She won't steal him away from me again.' She promised herself as she squeezed out of the corner and up to the girls' room. When she reached the dormitory, she found it empty despite the late hour. "All the better," she said aloud. "I will fix that mud blood once and for all. She has ruined every chance I've had with Draco and I refuse to let her do it again." Many venomous plans raced through her head, but every one that seemed perfect had a flaw. "I need to go out and think on this." She said to herself as she raced down the stairs and out the still open portrait hole.  
Once out in the corridors, Pansy headed towards the Great Hall but decided it might be too crowed so she headed in the opposite direction. With her thoughts on Hermione and Draco she walked aimlessly through the winding paths of the school, bumping into various students who quickly backed away from her once they'd realized who they had hit. Pansy finally came to a stop at a large door with a hanging sign with books painted on it. "The library, of course!" she said as she reached to open the heavy door.  
On the other side of the door stood Hermione and Draco, frozen by the fact that they were about to be caught. They were just about to hide behind a nearby bookcase when the door, after much a struggle, swung wide open. Hermione looked wide-eyed at their visitor as Draco sneered. "Well, isn't this an interesting situation; two students coming out of a deserted library together. And course, who else would it be but a Malfoy, and a mud blood." Pansy growled looking in Hermione's direction. "I know your father would love to hear about this little, "get together", wouldn't he Draco?" Draco began to speak but Pansy but a finger to his lips. "No, there's another way to fix this. There's always another way." 


	2. The Bite

Draco gave Pansy a suspicious look. Hermione wasn't about to lose her best friends for Draco, she loved him but was in position to give everything up for him. She acted quickly. "Pansy look, nothing is going on between us. I was only helping him with his school work. Being a pureblood doesn't make up for knowledge I suppose." Hermione said trying to hide her pain. Draco looked horrified at Hermione, "What are you talking about? I thought you---? I knew we should have never happened. I was always right about you. You are nothing but a filthy little mud blood." He said before turning to Pansy. "Was this your other way?" he asked, masking his pain. Pansy eyes flashed with enjoyment as Draco stormed off towards the dormitory. "You, know Hermione. That wasn't what I had in mind; I was going to suggest that you two announce to the school your love. But now that I have seen this I suppose that would ruin everything for you, not that you already haven't." Pansy said in a sly and amused tone. "I have decided that I will help you win him back. It's the least I can do. Of course if you don't want him back I'm sure I can find someone else who does." Hermione's brown eyes almost doubled in size at the idea that someone else could have Draco for their own. 'I did mess everything up though; he'll never take me back.' She thought. 'But I can't give up on him, not considering his family life and the fact that he's got no friends.' She looked at Pansy, considering weather or not to believe the person that had cause all the problems. Pansy had seemed somewhat sincere in her efforts. Hermione decided that maybe Pansy was the only way to win back Draco. She would just have to take a risk. "Alright then, you can help me. I want him back; no one else will have him. No one." Pansy gave Hermione one of her most sly grins. Her plan was going perfectly as planned. "Well, it is late. I'll send you an owl in the morning since I don't guess you want to be seen talking to a Slytherin." Pansy told Hermione before heading off the Common Room. 'Well, at least Hermione has one thing straight in that frizzy little head of hers. No one will have Draco. No one.'  
  
a/n: I wrote this chapter rather fast, so I don't think its really any good, but review and let me know how I'm doing. The story is kind of choppy I know, it's supposed to be that way because there's a twist at the end. (It's my first fanfic by the way; don't be afraid to tell me what you really think.) (Oh and sorry about the short chapters, everything just comes to in sections!) ________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
